yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Flux
fluxed Minecraft skin.]] Flux, also known as Taint, is a purple substance in the Minecraft mod of Thaumcraft that spreads and affects whatever it touches. In Duncan and Kim's series, Flux Buddies, Kim and Duncan have been "Fluxed" which means Kim is, somewhat, controlled by the Flux. Also, Duncan's Castle has been taken over by Taint, so they have destroyed it with a nuke to destroy every single taint that has taken over the castle. Summary Flux Flux is neither an opposing force to Vis nor something altogether different, but rather it is simply disturbances in the Vis aura. Many different things will add flux, such as the fact that all unused aspects in a crucible after something is made are released as flux into the aura, infernal furnaces, and moving nodes. When the Flux level gets too high, it will begin to spawn Wisps and cause other negative events. Pure Nodes, lightning strikes, odd sicknesses, and Wisp spawning all lower the Flux levels in the area. The chat will say something and you will get dizziness when you are diseased temporarily. Shown studies have said that a node at medium or higher flux will spew forth something foul, suffuse the air around you with strange energies and give you a random potion effect (good or bad), make it rain, or cause a thunderstorm with a ridiculous amount of lightning. Other examples include angry giants and angry zombies that grow in size and power each time they are attacked. The effects vary depending on the type of aspects dumped into the Flux. Devices, items, and Nodes dump random aspects. Simply try dumping tons of the same aspect into an Aura. In fact, do it with several different aspects and several different Auras. You should note the effects in each Aura should be slightly different (e.g. the Darkness aspect causes blindness whilst the Fire aspect causes fire). Taint In Thaumcraft, taint is an evil force which corrupts the land. Taint itself is a purple substance. The land can be corrupted by a tainted node or with sufficient amount of Taint being released into the environment. Leftover aspects from the crucible and instability from Infusion crafting will produce Taint. Effects on players In game, taint and flux have no special effects beyond that previously mentioned above; however, after Kim fell into a globe full of flux, she proceeded to have an increasing amount of purple flux spreading across her player skin. Since then, Kim has apparently felt more comfortable in the fully tainted castle then in the normal home they had constructed, and tainted mobs went after Duncan rather than Kim. Duncan has also since been fluxed, and both seem to hear voices. Throughout all of the latest episodes of Flux Buddies, Kim had the Taint effect, which is not usual for her. Symptoms: *Dizziness *Skins feels itchy *Nausea *Feeling warm *Feeling tingly *Viral Infection (Secondary tainting i.e. Duncan) Side-effects: *Hearing Voices *Split personalities *Hallucination *Can’t figure out who’s talking to you exactly *Getting confused as to what’s happened, what’s happening and what will happen in the future. = YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's Fluxed Yogscast Avatar. Kim banner 0.jpg|Kim's YouTube Banner, which shows herself Fluxed. Taint.png|Taint Category:Kim Richards Category:Duncan Jones Category:Flux Buddies Category:Yogscast Complete Pack Category:Minecraft